A Princess for Christmas The Novel
by Aslan515
Summary: After her sister and brother-in-law's tragic death, Jules Daley, guardian to her young niece and nephew is invited to a royal European castle for Christmas by her late brother-in-law's father, the Duke of Castlebury. Feeling out of place as a commoner, Jules is determined to give her family a merry Christmas and surprises herself by falling for Castlebury's handsome Prince Ashton.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction! I love Katie McGrath and I adore the Hallmark Christmas movie she starred in called "A Princess for Christmas". It may be cheesy and a total chick flick, but I love the themes about love and family in the story. I wanted to turn it into my own story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time…

…in a land called Buffalo. There lived a little girl named Jules Daley who dreamt of traveling to faraway places.

Where the people sang for a laugh and danced on a whim… where houses were filled with calliopes and music boxes, mechanical dolls and coo-coo clocks.

But alas, not all tales can have happy endings.

Jules grew up and still has her dreams…

…unfortunately she's still in Buffalo.


	2. Chapter One: Buffalo Antiques & Stuff

**Hello readers!  
So I planned on getting started on this a lot sooner, but I had a horseback riding accident last week and broke my right collarbone and fractured my left wrist. Quite an accomplishment don't you think!? Craziness... so if my updates are not regular, I do apologize, but you know why. So this is the beginning of my "Princess for Christmas" novel. I love the film, but I do think one of the great things about writing is you can add a lot of detail that a movie can't. So if you all will trust me, this is the same story, just with MORE :)  
I hope you all enjoy Chapter One! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Buffalo Antiques & Stuff**

"One thing is for sure, Buffalo knows how to set up Christmas right!" Twenty-seven year old Jules Daley called to her friend Sarah as she got out from her car. Sarah smiled, stopping where she was walking on the sidewalk nearby.

It was a blustery Monday morning; snowflakes were falling all around sprinkling the town of Buffalo, New York with a beautiful coat of white. The snow gave the tall buildings on either side of the street an air of joyful Christmas excitement. Decorations hung from every shop door and window. The town was alive with early Christmas shoppers and children out playing in the winter cheer. They were enjoying the first day of Christmas vacation. School had let out leaving students with an eager desperation to escape the indoors and instead relish in the fresh snowy climate.

"Most definitely," Sarah replied. "Uh, Jules? I think your car is smoking."

Jules looked up at the hood of her car, there was, in fact, smoke rising from under the hood. "Oh, yeah," Jules stammered as she pulled a large box out of the backseat of her car. "I've been meaning to get a mechanic to look at that, it's just, not in the budget right now." She explained as she threw her scarf around her neck a second time. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What is that?" Sarah asked gesturing to the box Jules carried. Jules paused before answering, thankful for her high heel boots as she trudged through a high bank of snow beside the sidewalk.

"Only the freakiest most wonderful clock ever! I found it at an antique sale I went to Saturday. I'm making it my next project. Hopefully I can fix it up in time to find a buyer for Christmas." Jules explained excitedly.

Sarah laughed, "Only you… So your 'budget' is lacking enough that you're driving a smoking car. I take it business is bad?" Sarah asked giving Jules a quick hug as she caught up to her.

"Much slower than Arthur would like, but I have high hopes for this season," Jules replied.

Sarah nodded, "I hope so too, the diner needs a good season too or I worry I might be out of job."

"Don't worry," Jules encouraged, "all the Christmas shopping is sure to make some very hungry people." Jules smiled to her friend. When they reached the diner entrance the women said their farewells and Jules continued her walk along the shops. She admired the wreaths in the windows as the smell of hot chocolate and cookies wafting from the coffee shop across the street. She watched the jeweler across the way decorating a small Christmas tree with different rings and earrings that were going on Christmas special. Even the snowflakes seemed to twinkle with a special reminder that Christmas coming. Jules stopped as she reached a wood shop with large glass windows under a canopy overhang. Frost framed the glass behind which stood all sorts of beautiful knickknacks. Porcelain dolls, china tea sets, snow globes, miniature merry-go rounds, ancient treasure boxes and many unique clocks. Above the shop door, painted in gold, read the words: _Buffalo Antiques & Stuff_.

Balancing the box in one hand Jules shrugged few waves of long brown hair off her shoulder as she reached into her pink floral jacket to get her keys. She swiftly unlocked the door and walked inside. The shop smelled like faded varnish rusted iron, but it was a sweet welcoming smell. Jules set the box down on the desk and walked to switch on the lights. She gave a sigh of contentment as she turned the sign on the door from CLOSED to OPEN. Jules walked to the window and rearranged some of the festive evergreen chain surrounding the knickknacks. She gazed out the window taking in the winter wonderland outside. It seemed the whole world was suddenly ready for Christmas, but Jules, herself, was not.

Sure she could pretend all she liked, but this year, Christmas felt different. The holiday atmosphere could almost distract her from this feeling, but not quite. This year Jules would be facing her first Christmas without her best friend. Not a day went by that Jules didn't miss her elder sister Joanna. Jules's senior by nine years, Joanna was Jules friend, mentor, and honest confidant. Joanna had been everything Jules wanted to be: brave, beautiful, honest, loving, and loyal, and unbelievably strong. Growing up, Jules had depended on her sister through every stage of her life. Yet, Christmas time reminded Jules of her loss more than ever.

Last year, Jules, who at the time was living in a small apartment in Buffalo, had gone to spend Christmas in Pennsylvania. Her sister, Joanna, and her brother-in-law Charles had rented a cabin for the holiday. Charles Huntington worked in International Business, and he was one of the most charming people Jules had ever met. He had met her sister, who was a journalist, when the two had studied together at a university in New York. Charles was from Europe and had stolen her sister's heart within a year of their meeting. The two had been married a little over a year when Milo, the first of their two children was born. Maddie had followed seven years after. The family had traveled the world with Charles and Joanna's jobs, but they had always made time to come back and visit Jules.

Last Christmas was the first time Jules had seen them in a year and a half. It had been the perfect Christmas. That is until, the day after Christmas, December 26th… Jules had gone into town for some groceries, and Milo and Maddie were inside watching TV when Charles and Joanna decided to try ice skating on the pond by the cabin. No one could really have knew exactly what happened, but the search and rescue team had informed Jules that Charles and Joanna had drowned after falling through the ice at the pond. That was the most earth shattering moment of Jules's life. This Christmas would be coming up on one year since their death. Jules doubted Christmas would ever be the same for her, but she was determined to try, for the children's sake. In the week following their death, Charles and Joanna's will determined Jules, as the legal guardian of her orphan niece and nephew. The three of them moved into Jules and Joanna's childhood home, which had stood empty for many years while the Huntington's, had traveled the world. It made for big changes for all three of them.

Jules had been grateful to have the job at the antique shop after finishing her studies with a major in History and Antique Restoration. For a while she had been grateful to have enough funds to hire a nanny to look after the children when she was working. But, the funds were not as readily available at this time and parenting was not something that came easy, especially when one is parenting two broken hearted children suffering at the too-sudden loss of their parents. To Jules, that had been, and still was, the biggest challenge of all.

Jules shrugged off her coat and hung it by the door. She had about half an hour before Arthur came in and she wanted to get a head start on fixing her new clock. She grabbed a handful of tools from the tool bag and set her station up towards the back of the store. She picked up the box set it down under the bulletin board. The bulletin board had been Jules's project when she had begun working at the shop. She had pinned up numerous postcards that Charles and Joanna had sent her from their travels. There were ones from Madrid, Paris, Berlin, and so many other places. One of her favorites was when Joanna had written from France; Charles had taken Joanna to a royal ball. The postcard had a cut out drawing of a man and woman dancing, and Joanna had written about the ball as though it were something out of a Disney film. _Oh, how I miss her,_ Jules thought to herself. As children Jules and Joanna had made plans to travel the world one day. The postcards where Jules's reminder Joanna and they were a promise that one day Jules, like her sister, would travel the world. She so longed to visit all those places she and her sister had dreamed about together. Jules was still in Buffalo, and sadly if she ever did get to see all those faraway places, she would be going without her sister… Jules moved to working on her clock when the back door clicked. Jules looked up to see her boss, a middle-aged, dark-haired gentleman walk in.

"Good morning Arthur," Jules called.

Arthur looked up surprised, "You're in early." Jules noted dark bags under his eyes.

"I am! Arthur, you have to see this amazing clock I found on Saturday," Jules exclaimed excitedly, her nostalgia brushed aside. "And by amazing, I mean totally freaky and awesome."

"In a bit Jules, I have some paperwork I need to look over," Arthur spoke in a worn-out voice. Jules didn't press him, she knew Arthur well-enough to know when he was stressed about something. The best thing to do was to leave him alone to think. Jules immediately went to work on her clock. She pulled out the handless magnifying glass to work with some of the smaller springs and gears. Jules loved fixing things. She adored finding new projects. She relished in feeling accomplished by being able to save something that someone else viewed as broken. She worked quietly as shoppers walked by, often peeking in the windows.

The phone rang loudly and Jules looked up to see a small girl peeking in the window at a porcelain angel. Jules smiled as the child waved. She quickly waved back happily as she heard Arthur answering the phone.

"Hello, Buffalo Antiques & Stuff…Yeah we buy and sell antiques, and do clock repairs…Sure, bring it on by." As Arthur was hanging up, a bell chimed, signaling someone coming in the front door.

"I'll get it!" Jules called to Arthur, who nodded grimly before returning to his paperwork. _I really need to do something to cheer him up,_ Jules thought to herself. Jules smiled to the woman, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes," the woman started unsure, "I'm looking for a present for my daughter."

"Okay, well, what are her interests?" Jules asked tucking her hands in her jean pockets.

The woman hesitated for a moment, "Well she's a ten-year-old, and she loves ballet. She loves to sing and dance…I think she could hum to herself and dance around the house all day long if I let her."

"She sounds sweet," Jules began while she thought, "What about…what about, have you thought about getting her a music box? We have some really lovely ones I can show you."

"Okay." The woman replied following Jules. Twenty minutes later the woman had found what she called 'the perfect match' for her daughter. "How did you manage that so quickly?" She asked Jules.

"Well, I have a seven-year-old, and a teenage boy. I know all about how hard they are to figure out sometimes." Jules answered kindly.

"Stepchildren?" The woman asked, obviously noting Jules' youth.

"No," Jules explained, "I'm their aunt and legal guardian. It's just the three of us, but I have a wonderful nanny who helps keep everything under control."

"I know what you mean," the woman began, "it's like Christmas vacation gives them every excuse to drive us crazy." They both laughed. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, and Merry Christmas!" Jules called after her. Jules excitedly rushed over to Arthur's desk. "Hey! I just sold the limited edition music box. Now, if I can just find a customer for my freaky clock." Jules said excitedly hoping to boost Arthur's spirits.

Arthur looked at her sadly for a moment. "Jules, we need to talk," He said gesturing for her to sit down in the chair across from his desk. Jules's heart dropped…_he couldn't mean to, I mean, it's Christmas… I've been doing so well…_ a million thoughts rushed through her head. Jules felt her smile fade as she sat down slowly. "I'm sure you know," Arthur began, "that business is down."

Jules sat forward suddenly, her heart beating rapidly, "I can do better," she rushed to say.

"You've been wonderful," Arthur continued cutting her off. "I can only imagine how difficult this year has been for you, losing your sister and brother-in-law last Christmas." Jules looked down slowly, feeling a lump form in her throat.

She nodded slowly, "We're getting through it," she said in a quiet voice.

"Look, there is no easy way to say this," Arthur said taking a deep breath. "Unfortunately, I can't afford to keep you on. In fact if business doesn't turn around soon, I may have to close the store." Jules felt her heart plummeting to the floor. _This can't be happening._

"No, Arthur please…" Jules began, her desperation rising.

"I'm sorry Jules, really I am." Arthur said, cutting her off, "You're the best salesgirl I've ever had…I'll put out some feelers and see if there's any other job openings."

Refusing to let herself cry, Jules answered simply, "Yeah, thanks," but her mind was screaming…

_What am I going to do now?_


	3. Chapter Two: Struggling Family

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm on the road to recovery from my horseback riding accident, but it's a slow process. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I hope you all will continue to stick with me and this story! ****I love working on this story! I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am! In this chapter we get to know Maddie and Milo a bit better and see Jules trying to parent the best way she knows how. If you have time please leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Struggling Family**

Jules drove home from the antique shop for the last time, her freaky clock packed back away in the box along with all her sister's postcards. She tried her best not to let her emotions get the best of her, but it wasn't working. A thousand thoughts raced through her head. What was she going to do now? She could barely afford to keep the nanny on as it was. Then there were the car repairs, grocery bills, electric, water, and of course her biggest fear. What about Christmas? This Christmas was going to be hard enough without having to explain to Maddie and Milo why she couldn't afford to buy them gifts. Jules forced herself to take deep breathes as she entered her snow covered neighborhood. The snow had stopped and the sun was starting to melt away the top layer into a wet mush.

The street was lined with medium sized starter homes. Jules had grown up in this neighborhood with her mother and sister. She'd experienced so much down this little street. Growing up she had loved their home, but now the house just seemed to bring back painful memories. When Jules was 8 and Joanna 15 their mother, a single mom who worked as a museum tour guide had taken ill. From that moment on, Jules along with Joanna, who had cared for both her and their mother, watched her mother's health decline. The process was a slow one, but Jules' feeling of helplessness had overwhelmed her young soul. In fact, it was similar to the emotion she was experiencing right then. Jules took another deep breath as she pulled swiftly into the driveway of her childhood home. She was so consumed in trying to decide how she would explain the situation to her nanny that she didn't notice the garbage cans still in the driveway until she ran into it. Jules cringed at the heaps of smoke rising from under the hood of her car. Frustrated and upset Jules jumped out of her car before storming into the house.

"Milo!" she yelled as she entered the front door, "You left the garbage cans in the driveway again." She fumbled with the door before slamming her keys on the dresser by the door. Jules dumped her purse in the foyer before heading into the living room. Just as she was taking off her scarf Jules was shocked to see the nanny, Mrs. Kelly, rushing into the room with an appalled look on her face.

"I can't take this anymore!" Mrs. Kelly shrieked throwing her hands in the air. The woman's deep Russian accent always became more prominent when she was under stress. A moment later Maddie came running in with Milo following.

"He's a murderer!" Maddie yelled her dirty blonde curls bouncing as she held up a decapitated doll for her aunt to see. Jules looked to Milo just as he addressed his little sister. His voice dripped with attitude.

"You asked for it." He said indifferently. Jules looked back to Mrs. Kelly praying for an adult voice of reason to sort this whole mess out. After the day she'd had, this was the last thing Jules needed.

"Okay, what happened?" Jules asked Mrs. Kelly in a rush.

"Aunt Jules, Milo killed Dolly Dinkle!" Maddie exclaimed still holding up the ruined doll's body.

"And he snuck out again!" Mrs. Kelly yelled in a rush gesturing at Milo. Milo looked to his aunt his expression had guilt written all over his face. Jules felt her anger growing.

"You snuck out?" Jules glared at her nephew.

"Wait till you see the laundry room!" Mrs. Kelly warned upsettingly. Jules felt so overwhelmed. She really didn't want to deal with all this at the moment.

"Mrs. Kelly, I am so sorry," Jules said trying to calm the hysterical nanny down. But Mrs. Kelly would have none of it.

"Ha!" The older woman scoffed. She turned away from Jules and reached for her purse on the nearby chair. That was when Jules realized Mrs. Kelly's back was completely soaked and covered in soap suds. She gasped her eyes growing large just as Mrs. Kelly tried to pick up her purse. The purse wouldn't budge. The distraught nanny started jerking at the purse, but it was firmly attached to the chair. Jules looked over and saw Milo grinning.

"Milo?" Jules said in a shocked voice, "did you glue her purse?" The boy just laughed and Maddie giggled. Jules felt herself starting to get a headache. _Can this day get any worse?_ She wondered distressed. Finally after a few hard yanks the chair flipped and Mrs. Kelly was able to extract her purse from the chair, but as she turned around to face Jules her face was red and enraged. The nanny took a hard look at her purse before glaring at Jules.

"That's it! I quit!" The woman hollered. Jules panicked. This could not be happening.

"No, no, no! Mrs. Kelly you can't quit!" Jules cried in desperation. She rushed forward toward the woman practically begging. "Please! I need you!"

"What you need is a SWAT team!" The nanny bellowed before storming past Jules. "Oh!" She cried taking another look at her purse.

"Wait, wait!" Jules called deploringly after the nanny. She had only followed the woman a few steps when Mrs. Kelly suddenly spun around.

"And one more thing," she said pointing a finger in Jules' face, "your check bounced. Again!" And with that the nanny stormed through the foyer and out the door slamming it firmly behind her. Jules knew there was nothing she could say to bring the woman back. Especially considering she'd just lost her only source of income. Jules's head was now pounding. _This can't be happening,_ she moaned to herself.

Slowly Jules turned around to face her niece and nephew. Milo stood still, smirking. When he saw his aunt's face he showed only a slight face of guilt at the scene that had just played out before him. Maddie meanwhile, still had her decapitated doll clutched to her chest; while the little girl's mouth was wide open in surprise. Both the kids looked up at the agitated face of their aunt.

"Dining room. Now." Jules commanded.

* * *

Milo and Maddie sat across from their aunt at the round dining room table. The kitchen was dark, the yellow walls seemed to foreshadow the dulled emotions swirling in Jules' heart. She glared at her nephew as she picked up the stolen video game lying on the table. "Kasawanski's Ninja Massacure" read in sharp letters before her and Jules felt her blood begin to boil. She flipped the game over and read in a calm icy voice:

"Intensive violence, blood, gore," suddenly Jules' calm left when she read the next line. She looked at Milo angrily, "Oh! Suggestive themes!" Milo shrugged and nodded to his aunt seeming uninterested in her anger. "Milo what were you thinking!?" Milo shrugged again. "Milo this isn't like borrowing someone else's movie, you stole this! People go to jail for stealing!" Milo sighed annoyed.

"I was gonna give it back," he argued.

"Milo, that's not how this works. Kids your age go to juvenile hall for shop-lifting!" She shouted across the table in a frustrated voice.

"Chill out, Aunt Jules it's just one game." Milo said his voice dripping with attitude.

"It's not just one game Milo! It's one thing after another with you. Fights at school, sneaking out, picking on your sister constantly, now this!" Jules spoke her mind filling with desperation and frustration at her young nephew. She threw the video game down on the table. "Milo, you are grounded for two weeks," she said sharply. Milo's head suddenly shot up.

"What?! No I'm not!" He replied testily.

"Yes, you are." Jules responded bitterly. "And don't talk back to me." Milo sat forward in the chair his eyebrows frowning intensely.

"But it's Christmas vacation!" He countered in a begging voice.

"You should have thought of that before you snuck out and shoplifted. Grounded means no going out, no friends, oh and definitely no TV…" Jules listed heatedly before Milo cut her off.

"What!?" Milo shouted throwing his chair back suddenly, "that is bull—" he began.

"Don't even say it Milo Shawn Huntington!" Jules interrupted angrily, "not only that, but tonight you are going to write a letter to Bob apologizing for what you did. Then you and I are taking it over first thing tomorrow."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Milo said standing up quickly. "PsychoBob is like the biggest idiot on the planet. He'll total—"  
"Milo, knock it off!" Jules intermitted again. Milo stood across the table glaring at his aunt breathing hard. Jules could see his outrage at her, but she was not going to change her mind. After a moment of silent tension, Maddie, who had been silent since the family had gone into the dining room, spoke up. She smiled patronizingly in a way only seven year old can.

"You better be careful, Milo" Maddie scolded her brother, "or Santa won't bring you any presents for Christmas." Maddie looked in earnest at her brother.

"Who cares!" Milo exclaimed in exasperation, "everyone knows there's no Santa Claus!" Jules watched in shock as Maddie's face fell as she let out a gasp. Tears quickly filled the little girl's eyes as she turned away from her brother.

"Milo!" Jules shouted, "how could you say that!?" Milo looked from his aunt back to his little sister. Jules saw Milo's anger change into spiteful guilt, but he didn't take his words back. He looked back to his aunt, when he spoke his voice was low and full of bitterness.

"This is the lamest Christmas ever," he yelled before storming out of the kitchen quickly.

"Milo!" Jules called rising to follow him, "Milo wait!" She called again, but as she stood in the doorway she realized Maddie had begun to cry. Jules looked down the empty hall as she heard Milo's bedroom door slam shut. Jules sighed before turning back to Maddie. She sat down next to the crying child.

"Maddie, come here sweetie." Jules spoke comfortingly to the little girl. She pulled Maddie into her lap and wrapped her arms around the little girl. Maddie's curls shook as she cried. "Don't cry Maddie, please."

"Milo said there wasn't a Santa," Maddie sniffed sadly to her aunt.

"Honey, he didn't mean it. Milo's just mad at me, I'm sorry." Jules spoke softly watching Maddie's tear-filled blue eyes gaze up at her intently. "Just because it's only the three of us now doesn't mean there is no Santa Claus." Jules felt her throat grow tight. She swallowed down the tears she felt rising. Her voice was thick when she spoke again. "You just have to believe that's all."

"I believe," Maddie said in a strong quiet voice. Jules smiled at the little girl's faith. She then kissed Maddie lightly on the head.

"Me too sweetie," Jules replied, "me too."

Jules held Maddie for a long time. She knew her young niece needed to know she was loved, but soon Jules' mind started to wander. She slowly began remembering all that had happened that day. She felt the weight of her position weighting down on her and realized very quickly she needed to get up and do something to distract her.

"Maddie, I'm going to make some dinner now okay?" Maddie nodded before sliding out of her aunt's lap and leaving the kitchen. Jules stood and rummaged through the pantry. She decided on a simple macaroni and cheese dish. After she finished setting the table she called Maddie and Milo. Maddie came swiftly, but Milo didn't come. Jules knew she had to talk to him. She knew he was mad at her, but she was so frustrated. She just didn't know how to get through to him. The first time he had come home after getting in a fight she had gone ballistic. Jules wished she knew what Milo needed. Milo's guidance counselor had told her he was acting out of grief, she said it would pass. But it had been a year now and things seemed to be getting worse than ever.

"Should I get Milo Aunt Jules?" Maddie asked breaking into her aunt's heavy thoughts.

"No, why don't you pray and I'll go talk to Milo, 'kay?" Maddie nodded bowing her head. She held Jules' hand while she prayed thanking God for the food and praying for a friend at school who was sick. She then prayed for Jules' and Milo. "Amen," Jules echoed when Maddie finished. "Go ahead and start eating. I'll be right back." Jules patted Maddie on the back as the little girl picked up her fork and started eating. Jules walked out of the dining room and slowly down the hall. When she stared at the sign on his door that read "DO NOT ENTER TRESSPASSERS WILL BE FLOGGED" Jules took a deep breath, _Dear God, please help me to say the right things. Please make Milo let me help him._ She prayed silently before knocking on his door. There was no answer so Jules turned the nob and pushed the door open. Milo lay on his back starring a the ceiling.

"Milo?" Jules called softly entering the room. Milo looked at her, his expression sad. Jules took a step forward looking around the room. Hockey posters hung in all directions. Milo and Charles loved hockey. Julianna had used to send Jules pictures of the boys at different rinks when they were overseas. Now the sight of them made Jules' throat tighten. She slowly moved toward the bed. Milo kept his gaze locked on the ceiling. As Jules sat down on the edge of his bed she noticed a piece of paper lying beside him. Jules inspected the note closer, the top read, _Dear Mr. Bob, I'm sorry for stealing the video game from your store..._ Jules sighed again, Milo was a good kid. Jules knew he was; which was why it was so hard for her to understand why he was continually acting out recently. "Milo… Thank you for writing this… I know you're really mad at me, but…" Jules spoke softly, "crushing your little sister's dreams is a terrible way to start Christmas." Milo finally returned Jules' gaze.

"Sorry." Milo answered.

"So," Jules continued, "I was thinking we could all go get a tree tomorrow. You know, to really start off Christmas right? You want to come?" Jules asked hopefully. Milo sighed, his eyes sad. He looked back and forth between Jules and the ceiling. Finally his gaze returned to her.

"I just wish Christmas was over," Milo whispered. Jules looked at him confused. "All it makes me think about," he said slowly, "is… losing Mom and Dad." Jules' heart broke at his words. Her face filled with sorrow and compassion. Milo rolled on his side away from her and put a headphone in his ear. Jules reached for her nephew. She touched his shoulder lightly.

"Milo…" she began when suddenly the doorbell rang. Jules hesitated, she couldn't leave him like this… but truthfully what could she say? Slowly Jules rose and walked towards the bedroom door. She paused again in the doorway, looking at her hurting nephew with sad eyes. She sighed before heading to the front door.


End file.
